What Would You Choose?
by Darkiise
Summary: Private Investigator, Vicki Nelson finds herself ever closer to the vampire Henry Fitzroy. Henry gives Vicki a choice to make. Meanwhile jealous Mike Celluci is plotting away against Henry. How will it all turn out?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**A/N – All streets and parks in this story are made up, they are not in Toronto.**

**Pre-Story Note: This story is set after the set TV shows of Blood Ties.**

"Vicki, listen to me, Henry is dangerous. You have no idea what he is capable of."

"And you have no idea what you are talking about. I know all about Henry. I know what to expect."

"Do you? Do you really? What about if he's so desperate for blood he, he…"

"He what? Bites me? So what, he's done it before."

"WHAT? When? Vicki, he could have killed you."

"No, he knows when to stop. I trust him Mike."

"Fine. But if he kills you Vicki then he's dead."

"Mike, please."

Mike walked out of Vicki Nelson's office. She sighed and walked around her desk and sat down. Each time she and Mike met it was never a pretty conversation. Mike had never trusted Henry Fitzroy. He believed that all Vampires were evil and unnatural. He would take any excuse to kill him. Mike loved Vicki, though he could never admit it to her. She would always use that against him.

Coreen walked into the office with two Starbucks Coffees.

"I figured you'd want one. You and Mike are getting worse. Can't you find a way to sort it out?"

"I don't think we can Coreen. He will never trust Henry. Some day I think he's going to make us choose between him and Henry."

"If he did ask who would you choose?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Henry."

***

Mike slammed the car door shut and walked up to Kate's house. He knocked and waited. A light came on and a tired looking Kate appeared.

"Mike, what do you want? Its 2am."

He smiled and tripped up, falling into her house.

"Geez Mike, how much have you drunk. If you carry on like this you'll be kicked out of the force then where will you be?"

"I don't care."

She helped him to his feet and walked him over to the sofa. He began to laugh and the smell of alcohol was horrendous. Kate looked at him. She didn't understand why he kept turning up, heavily drunk and incredibly upset. Some nights he talked about things of legends like vampires. Other nights he talked about taking back what's his.

"Mike, what's wrong with you. Why won't you tell me?"

"You really want to know do you Kate? Fine, I'll tell you. Vicki is so stupid, she doesn't realise how dangerous Henry can be. He'll get her killed. I love her and she…"

"She doesn't love you?"

"Yes, exactly. And you know how I know that? Today I heard her say that she would choose Henry over me. Do you realise how that makes me feel?"

Kate could sense that Mike was getting angry and she needed a way to calm him down.

"You've always got me Mike."

He turned around to look at Kate.

"Yeah, I have got you."

He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back. She smiled. He knew at that moment that she would help.

***

At 6:47pm the sun set. At the top of a posh apartment block a vampire slept. To anyone who didn't know what he was they would have thought he was dead. All of a sudden his eyes snapped open. He could sense that she was coming. He gracefully got out of bed and walked over to his walk-in-wardrobe. He picked out some dark grey jeans and a loose black shirt. He left the 3 top buttons undone. Next he headed to his kitchen. He never had any use for it apart from keeping the wine and bottled blood. He grabbed some blood and drank. It never tasted as good as drinking it directly from a human but this was a way too keep his thirst down whilst he was around Vicki.

Just at that moment someone knocked at the door. He opened it to see Vicki.

"Hi."

She said nothing and rushed past him. She took off her bag and went to the fridge to get a bottle of white wine. She poured herself a large glass.

"Is there anything wrong?" Henry asked.

"I've come to realise that I'm never going to be able to get through to Mike."

"Well Vicki, I've known that all along."

"Did you? Then why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked. Celluci's loss is my gain."

"Thanks, that really make me feel bet- what?"

Henry smiled and moved closer to Vicki. He looked deep into her eyes. He took the glass of wine and put it on the counter. He then took Vicki's hands and took her over to his bed.

"For so long I've tried to resist you. For so long I've tried to be distance, to not become so close to you. In every way I've tried to protect you. You're different Vicki, there's something about you that I've never seen in anyone else. You are strong, you are so confident in what you believe in. You are brave; you choose to be around me when you know the risk that I might end up killing you because I can't control my thirst."

"Henry…"

"Vicki, I love you."

Vicki didn't know what to say. She was shocked. Everything seemed to come at once. She thought that Henry would never feel that way about her. The moment took her in. She put her hand just on the back of his next and pulled herself towards him. Her lips touched his and a kind of electricity shot through them both. He put his hands on her lower back and kissed back. They were immersed in wild urges and forbidden love. He lowered them down onto the bed and began to rip off their clothes. He kissed all parts of her body, mainly focusing on her neck. He could hear her heart beat picking up pace. He could hear the blood rushing through her veins. The monster in him yearned for her blood. Part of him wanted to stop, he didn't want to lose control but the other part of him wanted her.

He lost himself inside of her and they both couldn't let go. She was breathing heavily whilst he resisted the urge of biting her, making her one of him right at that very moment.

"H.h., I, love you." She managed to say.

***

Vicki woke up at 7am. She opened her eyes and everything was blurry. Her vision was getting worse by the day and soon she would be blind. Retinitis pigmentosa was a pain in the ass. She stared to feel panicked by this but then decided to let it not bother her. She felt around for her glasses then realised she wasn't in her room.

"Here."

Vicki took her glasses and looked at the man who gave them to her. She was so happy to see Henry. Her eyes came across what he was wearing.

"Going out somewhere? It is daylight isn't it?"  
"Actually I've just come back."  
"Ahh, makes sense. Blood?"

He nodded. He knew what she meant. He turned around as she got dressed.

"You know you don't have to look away."

"I'm being polite Vicki."

"Ahh. Ok then. Well, I'll leave you to get some rest. See you later?"

"I'll drop by your place."

"Ok."

***

Vicki pulled up outside of Kate Lam's place. She knew Mike would be there. He tended to spend a lot of his drunken hours with her. She waited for someone to answer the door. When no one did she called his cell but no answer came. She then knocked again. Kate answered.

"Vicki."

"Hi Kate, can I see Mike?"

"Why should I let you see him? Last night he was in such a state, worse then the other times."

"Look, I need to sort things out with him so can you please let me see him."

Vicki pushed past Kate and saw Mike walking down the stairs with only his boxers on.

"Kate, have you seen my trousers, I really need to get to the office. Oh, hey Vicki."

"Why, why are you…"

She didn't finish. She just left. She got in her car and drove back to her office. Coreen wasn't there yet and she was grateful for that. She didn't want to answer a load of questions. The phone rang.

"Hey, Vicki Nelson, Private Investigator, how can I help?"

"I would like Ms Nelson to explain to me what's wrong."

"Mike, what you do in your own time is nothing to me. Bye."

Vicki hung up. She didn't want to talk. She had to register why she reacted the way she did. She didn't care for Mike like that anymore. It was Kate; there was something about the way she spoke that made Vicki worried. Kate would do anything to get with Mike and she knows how to push all the right buttons.

The door to the waiting room was opened.

"Vicki, you here?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I have found a case. I tried calling you last night but all I got was your answer machine, where were you?"

"That's a story for another time Coreen. What's this case?"

"Well three forty year old males have gone missing. All were last seen on the north corner Grahm Street. Now I did a little research on it last night and just around the corner is Hayden Park where supposedly back in the 17th century the towns people killed a 19 year old girl because they believed her to be a witch."

"Ok, you have me interested. But what has this got to do with Grahm Street at the north corner?"

"Well it turns out that the store used to be a house and that was where the girl lived. Her father watched them tie his daughter up and set her alight."

"Now don't tell me, he was around forty years old and he watched from that corner?"

"Exactly that. I think that Marie (the girl) has come back as a spirit and wants to take revenge so she attacks anyone who has the same similarities as her father."

"Ok well, that's a good start. I think I'll wait to start looking into it when Henry comes over."

"Ok. Coffee?"

"Please."

***

"Well here is the third body. The way he was killed is exactly the same as the other three. Shattered ribs and liquidised organs. There are no signs on the outside of his body which is peculiar. What do you think it could be Vicki? I've never come across anything like this before."

"Coreen thinks it might be a spirit back for revenge."

"Certainly sounds interesting. Tell me about it when you find out."

"I will do Rajani, now I better go. Henry will be at mine soon."

"How is Mr Fitzroy?"

"He's… good."

***

Kate walked into her living room with two cups of coffee. She and Mike had taken the day off work. Mike was far too hung over to go in.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I'm going to ruin him. His work, his life, and then I'm going to kill him."

"Kill him? Isn't that taking it a bit too far?"

"No, not if you knew what he is."

"And what is he?"

"Henry Fitzroy is a Vampire."


End file.
